Why do I like you?
by Android Writer
Summary: Humans have always confused Morrigan, and she could never understand why. But after meeting the Warden and saving Ferelden, she might have an answer now. First Story Attempt. All critisism is welcome.


Why do I like you?

My mother had said that he was destined for greatness, what I hadn't realised at the time was how right she was.

* * *

When I had first met the Warden he seemed to be a regular, run of them mill soldier. In fact my opinion of him at that point was rather…negative now that I think about it. I had even compared him to his suspicious, dim-witted friend Alistair. That was a mistake. Our first meeting was interesting to say the least, his friends all had a very narrow-mind when it came to meeting new people; I was an apostate, a rogue mage, a Witch of the Wilds. A title I take pride in actually, as the previous Witch of the Wilds was my mother, Flemeth. Sadly she's dead now, but I honestly couldn't care; she's gone now and there's nothing I can do about it.

But back onto the Warden, considering how his party members greeted me I was rather surprised at how he greeted me. A very formal greeting I must admit; no sarcasm, no distrust, no tongue or cheek held place in his voice. Although I must admit the weird one, always spoke his mind, used a bow, his comment made me chuckle; "She'll put us in a pot she will!" What a funny race humans are. But I'm going off track again.

Upon his recovery from his dance with death at the Tower of Ishal, he thanked me! I was shocked, I even had to do a double take of what he said, and it made me wonder if he was a special case when it came to human-kind. I remember him telling me that he was born into nobility; The Couslands of Highever. Now my opinion of nobility is rather negative; pompous, stuck-up, foolish and generally unlikeable people, but it seemed that The Warden had proved me wrong yet again. He was very insightful about most things; my position as an apostate, the Blood Mage Jowan in Redcliff Castle, The Dalish Elves. In fact, I might go as far as to say that he was one of the strangest people I had ever met and I lived with the Chasind mind you. While I never showed my growing interest in The Warden, I was honestly curious and occasionally worried about him.

The Golems at the Anvil of the Void in the Deep Roads were mighty foes indeed, incredibly strong with the fortitude of a mountain, but that didn't stop him. He faced the Golems with the same ferocity and determination as he did with bandits and the creatures of the void. While the same could have been said for Alistair, there was one thing that greatly separated the Warden from the ex-templer. The Warden did things that no other man would do; never doubting himself and never going back on his words. Even when faced with the deadliest of situations, he never backed down. And it was this that made me 100% sure of myself that I had fallen for the Warden.

Time and time again I had seen The Warden make decisions that would have made lesser men shake in fear and doubt themselves over and over again. The mage-boy Connor in Redcliff Castle, the Dalish Elves, going against the horrors of Dwarven politics and deciding the fate of The Magi at the Ferelden Circle.

When I offered him the chance of survival when facing the Archdemon by conceiving a child with me, I wasn't doing it out of pity or friendship. I was doing it because I loved him. My mother always said that someday there will be a man who can handle me, cater to my specific needs and make me feel like I was the most important person in the world. And he was the one to do so. That night was the best of my life, I felt like nothing to stop me and that I was the most important person in the world, so when he confessed to me that same night I did the same thing that I had done to many other people. I took it in my stride, ignoring his feelings and pretending like I hadn't heard him. But that didn't bother him; he just chuckled and said that he had suspected this would happen. He shook his head and asked me to never forget him; I could only nod my head in my state of shock and with that said, those were the last words we shared with any form of emotion before the final battle.

So here I am in Orlais, writing this to you my child in hoping that you read this when you're old enough to do so. Your father is the one that made all this possible, saved the world and in the process changed the feared Witch of the Wilds view on the world that we live in. Because as sad as it is to say this, I hope you never meet him. So that he can't do to you what he did to me.

Those Grey Wardens are a weird bunch aren't they?


End file.
